


Pretty in Pink

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Pidge (Voltron), Drabble, F/M, Femdom, Feminization, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Strap-Ons, Sub Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: “You know what I like about miniskirts?”





	Pretty in Pink

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shackjt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shackjt/gifts).



> Brought about by this [epic](https://hadobaloo.tumblr.com/post/167398483508/mistlethace-hadobaloo-mistlethace) [saga](https://hadobaloo.tumblr.com/post/167423868611/mistlethace-u-have-no-idea-how-hard-it-was-to) of smutty art.

“Found any final options?”

“Well…” Shiro tucked a few hangers of clothing under his arm, and held up his favorite choice: a pleated lavender miniskirt with a schoolgirl charm. “I did find some pretty cute things in your size. I also got this one in brown.”

A saleswoman bustled past them, straightening the racks of clothing as she went. Pidge hummed, tapping her chin. Shiro knew she didn’t have a problem with feminine clothing. The blockade was in the style - Pidge’s modest tastes rarely expanded far enough to include anything with a hemline above her knees. “Ehhh…I’ll give it a try.”

Shiro grinned triumphantly. Before he could turn back to browsing, Pidge nudged his arm. “Don’t you want to see what I got _you_?”

He blinked in surprise. “You got me something?”

With a shit-eating grin on her face, Pidge promptly whipped out a piece of clothing she had been hiding behind her back. Shiro almost choked.

It was _pink_. Pink and frilly with a swishy hem, and so short the name ‘miniskirt’ didn’t even qualify. There was even a layer of black lace peeking out from under the hem. “Are you - ”

“Oh, absolutely,” Pidge said. “There are matching knee socks, too.”

“ _Matching_ \- ”

“That’s my deal.” Pidge’s voice was so cheerful it was almost a sing-song. “If I have to suffer your fashion tastes, you have deal with mine.”

Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it again, lost for an argument. Finally, he let out a defeated sigh. “If that’s the price…”

They both paid for their purchases at the counter, and Shiro spent most of it wishing very, very hard that word of this - or worse, pictures, didn’t get out to the rest of the team. Then, just as they headed for the door, something occurred to him.

“You know what I like about miniskirts?” Shiro said cautiously.

Pidge gave him a slanted look. “What?”

“How short they are.” Shiro put a hand on her waist, tugging her closer. “Makes it really easy to flip them up for access, no matter where you are.” His hand dropped to her butt, and Shiro goosed her through her jeans with a quick, hard squeeze. “Especially if you’re not wearing panties.”

Pidge squeaked before she batted his hand away, but she didn’t stop smiling. If anything, her grin got wider. “I’ll make sure to keep that in mind.”

Ignoring the scandalized gazes of the employees, they walked out of the store hand-in-hand.

\---

“Oh, that is _nice_ ,” Pidge purred. “Twirl again for me?”

Shiro obeyed. He bent over just enough to flash the top of his thighs, the curve of his ass barely out of sight. He smiled over his shoulder. “Satisfied with your purchase?”

“You have no idea.” Pidge sat back a little on the bed, and patted her thigh. With her other hand, she held up the thick, wobbly length of her strap-on, already wet and gleaming with lube. “Why don’t you come over here and take a seat on Daddy’s lap?”

With one last swish of his skirt, Shiro did just that. He climbed onto Pidge’s lap, planting his knees on either side of her thighs. The head of the dildo slipped under the hem of his skirt, poking slickly against his thigh, and Pidge arched into it. “Hold up your skirt for me, baby girl?”

That did make Shiro flush. Pidge grinned, and pulled at the band of his stockings, letting the elastic snap against his thigh. “Hurry up. I wanna see you ride my dick.”

“Okay, okay,” Shiro muttered. He hitched the back of his skirt up with one hand so Pidge could guide the dildo between his cheeks. He’d already prepped, but Pidge squirted one last glob of lube onto her palm, hand snaking between his legs to rub it on the toy.

“There we go.” Pidge’s eyes gleamed. “Now, go ahead and sit down.”

Shiro took a deep breath, and then made his legs relax, easing himself down until the silicone head pushed against, then into, his hole. The extra lube made the slide a quick one, and the fat head of it popped inside easily. Shiro paused, and Pidge gave his hip a small slap. “You’re not finished yet.”

The shaft of the dildo was a different story. There were textured bumps down the sides, which finally forced a gasp out of him as he sank down farther. But Shiro kept going, until his legs were finally folded and he was sitting fully on Pidge’s lap.

Despite it all, his cock was half-hard, tenting the front of his skirt. Pidge smiled up at him, and Shiro braced his prosthetic hand on her shoulder, trying to keep himself from tipping over on top of her. Those little bumps dragged against his insides with every shift of his weight.

Pidge slid her hand up his thigh, under the skirt. “Does that feel good? Am I big enough to fill you up?”

“Yes, D-daddy,” Shiro said.

“Show me how much you want it, then.”

With another deep breath, Shiro pulled himself up, swaying on his knees. He could feel every last inch of the dildo as it dragged out of him. When his hips came down, Pidge thrust up, harness smacking against his ass with a satisfying slap. Shiro cried out, and Pidge bucked her hips again, pushing in deep.

After that, his movements were all instinct. The angle was just right, and when Pidge thrust she did it _hard_ , so much that spots of white flickered in Shiro’s vision. Meanwhile, his erect cock bobbed under the skirt, the flushed head just peeking out from under the lace. Shiro wanted to touch it, but he got distracted every time, overcome by the desire to be filled up again.

“Look how eager you are,” Pidge drawled. “Loud, too. Maybe I should have gotten some panties so I could gag you with them.” 

“Oh-h - oh, Daddy - !”

Pidge pushed her thumb into his mouth. Shiro licked at it erratically, desperately, while he kept moving up and down, feeling that huge toy split him open again and again. 

“So pretty,” Pidge said. “You’re doing such a good job taking Daddy’s cock. Are you gonna come? Gonna come on my cock?”

Shiro nodded furiously. “Please, can I touch myself Daddy? I’m close - ”

“No, you can’t,” Pidge said with a frown. But then Shiro felt her fingers pushing upwards, curling around the base of his cock. “I’ll take care of you.”

“T-thank you, Daddy!” Her hand took hold of his cock, stroking it as he bounced. He could feel orgasm coming, so near his cock throbbed, and he squeezed down tight on the dildo.

“You’re so filthy, baby girl.” Pidge grinned fiercely as she watched him. “Go on, show your daddy what you look like when you come - ”

Shiro cried out, driving down onto the dildo one last time, cock pulsing in Pidge’s hand. Come splattered against her stomach. Pidge rocked under his weight, but she kept stroking, using her other hand to steady his shoulder.

“Ye-es,” Shiro sobbed out, grinding his hips down. The girth of the dildo pressed against his prostate, making his orgasm roll through him for even longer. He felt like a fucked-out mess. And he didn’t want to even think about the state of the skirt and stockings, stained with come and lube as they already were.

“Good girl,” Pidge murmured. When she reached up to wrap a hand around his throat, Shiro shivered, helpless in her grip. “Once we’ve gotten you all cleaned off, let’s find out how good you are with your mouth, hmm?”


End file.
